


[57/87/All7]短文集中

by jessline0324



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Essays, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-10-05 14:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessline0324/pseuds/jessline0324
Summary: 在推特打過的數則短文集中。之後如果有新的也會整理過來。57/87為主，偶爾有其他7，看我的腦有沒有發癲。





	1. 大學生與兔子(87)

到賢撿到一隻兔子。  
他租的房間小小的，勉強可以說是陽台的地方窄窄的，要不是他沒洗衣服、兔子還找不到地方落地。

兔子是從樓上摔下來的。

到賢發現的時候是中午，他剛起床、正試著找出自己僅存的乾淨內褲，準備出門上課，拉開陽台的門就看見這隻小小灰灰的毛糰蹲在陽台正中央。  
他家在8樓，除了從樓上跌下來、到賢也想不出其他可能的原因了。  
他翹了整個下午的課，想辦法把兔子安穩地帶去看了獸醫、又從寵物店裡買了裁剪過的牧草要給兔子吃，但兔子還是蹲在那裡，一動不動。  
醫生說兔子有點骨折，到賢不敢亂摸牠，小心翼翼地蹲在兔子面前，和那對大眼睛傻呼呼地互相瞪著看。

兔子不肯吃東西，到賢有點困擾。

他印象裡的兔子實在脆弱得不得了，即使眼前這隻兔子跌了三公尺之多、卻僅僅只有些微骨折，他還是緊張地在兔子旁邊蹲了一個多小時，眼睛盯得乾了都不敢眨一下，深怕兔子突然有什麼狀況。  
他決定不聯絡樓上的鄰居，他覺得把兔子還回去的話，兔子不會有好下場。

樓上的鄰居非常奇怪。  
到賢在電梯裡遇過幾次，都是晚上下課或買宵夜時遇見的，鄰居總是穿著太大的帽T、戴著鴨舌帽，臉上還有個大大的黑色口罩，除了有時候會從帽簷露出來的一點點灰髮，幾乎看不出來其他人類的特徵。  
而且他的陽台沒有裝柵欄。

養兔子！卻不裝柵欄！有夠不負責任的飼主！

而且他從同學那裡聽說了，他鄰居可能是個狼人。偶爾能在家裡聽見樓上傳來犬科動物奔跑的聲音、月圓時聽見粗重的獸類呼吸聲經過門口，到賢的同學綜合他的經驗和聽說的流言蜚語推斷，這鄰居一定有大大的問題。  
雖然同學本人不是地球人，班上也有狐狸精啊吸血鬼啊這些其他物種的同學，但是一個從來不跟別人、甚至是其他狼交流的狼人，就很詭異了。  
「一定是被放逐的那種啦，」同學跟到賢咬耳朵，「所以才不跟狼群在一起，搞不好還自己養吃的，聽說新鮮的最香了。」

到賢覺得這隻兔子一定是好不容易逃出來。他不準備把鄰居的儲備糧食還回去，撿都撿到了，實在不忍心把一條小生命送回地獄裡。  
「兔兔，你是不是嚇壞了才不肯吃飯？」到賢小聲地對兔子說，「不要緊，這裡沒有人會傷害你，你不要緊張。」  
兔子瞄了他一眼，到賢莫名覺得自己好像被瞪了。

他家門口杵著個人。是那個奇怪的鄰居。  
一身黑的打扮讓到賢很緊張，他不自覺捏緊了手上裝著蘋果的塑膠袋，假裝沒看見對方，鑰匙插進去飛快轉幾圈就想要拉開門，對方卻一巴掌壓在他握著門把的手上。  
「欸，」鄰居說，聲音很低沉、聽起來就不像是好人，「裡面是什麼？」  
「……是、是我晚餐的水果！」到賢不自覺拔高了聲音，「你擋住我家門了！借過！」  
鄰居推了推帽子、抬頭盯著到賢的臉，「你的晚餐？」  
到賢抿著嘴不肯說話，鄰居帽簷底下露出來的眼睛很大又很水亮，他在一些能讀心的同學身上看過類似的眼神，到賢試著不去思考跟兔子有關的事。鄰居聳聳肩，往一旁退開。  
兔子不見了。  
視訊鏡頭倒在地上，usb線像被什麼東西啃過，除了這些家裡還是和他出門前一模一樣。  
「兔兔？」到賢一邊找一邊喊，所有能夠讓跛腳小兔子躲藏的地方他都翻遍了，卻還是沒有兔子的蹤跡。  
「……跑去哪裡了……」  
到賢垂頭喪氣地往桌邊靠，碰掉了那袋買給兔子的蘋果。

※

翰潔慢慢地走進電梯，按了9樓。  
承衍在電梯口等他，這隻狐狸可是在他失蹤的第一天就跑來他家試圖聞出自己的下落，翰潔希望狐狸可以好人做到底、幫忙把自己扶回家。  
他在樓下大學生的家裡待了快一個月，大學生出門上課他就在房間裡散步當作復健，那個視訊鏡頭害他不能變回人形療傷，麻煩得要命。  
翰潔覺得那個大學生腦子一定有問題，一隻兔子從一層樓高的地方掉下來、居然只是骨頭裂開，那學生還硬是帶自己去看普通獸醫，醫生的眼神有夠詭異的，他一定會一輩子記得。  
而且那個24小時對著自己的視訊鏡頭實在很變態。  
他躲在好不容易找到的鏡頭死角變回人形，翻出大學生的黑帽T，臨走之前還啃了幾口視訊的電線洩憤，偏偏在剛關上大門的瞬間撞見從電梯走出來的大學生。  
鎮定、深呼吸，翰潔告訴自己，通常這種時候人類都怎麼打招呼，應該是問吃的事情吧？對方好像提著一袋東西，聞起來像吃的，先問吃的一定沒錯。  
那個大學生明明是人類，緊張起來卻很像什麼囓齒動物;這絕對不能讓承衍知道，不然他一定會手賤去逗人家。  
承衍拿著臨時組裝出來的拐杖站在電梯口，門一開翰潔就看到他了，電梯裡的黃光把隱沒在走廊陰影裡的承衍照亮半邊，讓這隻狐狸看起來一肚子壞水。  
「在小鮮肉家裡待得香嗎？」狐狸笑笑地問。  
「我又不吃那個。」翰潔咕噥著，把半個自己的重量壓到狐狸身上，承衍一下子沒站穩，差點帶著翰潔一起摔倒。「你這隻兔子怎麼會這麼壯啊！」承衍埋怨著，等翰潔抓穩之後才一步一步往翰潔家挪。  
「你到底怎麼搞的，換毛季請假不來就算了，換到失蹤是怎麼回事？」  
翰潔撇頭去看承衍所在的相反方向，太丟臉了，他不想談這個。  
「你腿還差點摔斷，」承衍的嗓音一沉，「最好老實交代喔，不然我就要跟大家說你賣萌裝可愛讓人類在換毛期照顧你！」  
翰潔不可置信地瞪著他，「賣……賣什麼？我才不會那樣！」  
「你再不說實話就要會了。」承衍微笑著找出鑰匙，扶著翰潔進去。  
請假在家換毛，因為在陽台上曬太陽很舒服、不小心恍神掉進鄰居陽台這種超級丟臉的事情他會說嗎？  
掉進鄰居家被誤認成普通兔子、帶去看寵物獸醫還24小時被錄影拍攝這種事情他會說嗎？  
鄰居擔心自己的傷、緊張兮兮地在身旁待了整晚這種事他會說嗎？  
被輕柔緩慢的從頭到尾巴嚕過，這種事他會說嗎！  
翰潔沒說，但還是被承衍套出來了。  
他悶悶不樂地窩在沙發上喝香蕉牛奶，承衍忙著笑他，笑到剛剛才想起來得找點吃的給翰潔，不然被迫吃了這麼久牧草的兔子妖怪會因為營養不良掉毛的。  
承衍在廚房裡東翻西找、發出巨大的噪音，翰潔把頭上借來的鴨舌帽摘下來，看著上頭的刺繡圖案。  
得找時間還回去。  
翰潔把承衍趕出自己家，坐在浴室裡承衍事先放好的椅子上舒服地沖了個澡。他在人家家裡得像普通兔子一樣自己搓毛的，這讓翰潔非常不習慣。  
從大學生衣櫃裡「借」來的衣物已經在洗衣機裡了，他會好好洗乾淨、烘乾，確認上面沒有自己的毛之後再拿去還給對方。  
好像該請那個學生吃頓飯，翰潔想。  
他的腿傷不算嚴重，在換毛假結束之前就能好起來，翰潔還有很多時間。  
很多時間可以好好想一想，為什麼自己有想變回兔子繼續讓大學生養的衝動。

(End)


	2. 便利商店店員(87)

到賢趁店裡沒人的時候整理了一下冷藏櫃的商品，把他想吃的那個新口味飯糰藏到鮪魚的後面。  
鮪魚和肉鬆是最便宜又賣最好的不敗口味，每次進貨都會進很多，把心心念念的咖哩豬排藏在後面應該很安全，換班完就拿去結帳，還能幫宵夜加菜。  
到賢滿意的回到櫃台後面，拿出抹布開始到處擦。  
到賢趁暑假的時候來便利商店打工，下午兩點到晚上十點，門市開在人不多的住宅區、這讓他打工打得相當輕鬆愜意。  
每兩週總公司會發一本新進商品目錄，到賢總是會先看好自己想吃的品項、偷偷藏一個在其他商品背後，等到下班的時候再買回家當宵夜。  
這禮拜的豬排飯糰據說是和名店合作的，他很期待。  
有個客人在到賢準備整理過期麵包的時候要求結帳，到賢放下貨物蹦蹦跳跳地衝進櫃台，赫然發現客人擺在櫃台上的正是他剛剛藏起來的豬排飯糰。  
「咦…」  
客人抬頭看他，是一個很疲憊的年輕男人，鏡片後的雙眼微微瞇著，「？怎麼了，這個不能買嗎？」  
「啊……不是的，沒什麼，」到賢搖頭，「請問要加熱嗎？」  
男人在等微波的時候無聊地四處打量，試著和正在整理紙巾的到賢搭話，「這個口味之前沒看過，是新商品嗎？」  
「噢對啊，」到賢有點心痛，「每兩週都會推出新商品，不過品項不太一定，猜總公司這次要推什麼很有趣。」  
「這樣啊……」男人歪了歪頭，「好像滿好玩的喔？」

到賢過了一段時間才發現他給自己惹上了大麻煩。

那個奪走他覬覦已久的豬排的男人開始在每個新品上架的日子來店裡玩「尋寶」遊戲，試著找出這一週所有新上架的商品，甚至連口味很怪的洋芋片也不放過。  
到賢有點惱火，新商品的訂購量是固定的，如果不是有總公司的目錄、他甚至可能搶不到想吃的口味。  
男人似乎發現了這一點，開始會在結帳的時候對到賢露出「友善」的微笑，並且以看到賢不滿的嘟嘴為樂。他甚至開始猜測到賢會喜歡哪個口味，默默地藏起其中一份，浪費到賢下班後的5分鐘去找。  
「我特地留給你的耶，口味猜得很準吧。」男人強調。  
「真是謝謝你齁。」到賢翻了個白眼，把找的零錢遞給對方。  
男人喜歡調味牛奶，喜歡柑橘類的加工產品，總是在晚上七八點疲憊地出現，逗弄到賢讓自己打起精神，最後再提著裝了食物的塑膠袋晃出店門外。  
到賢不是每天都會碰見男人，他在男人可能會來的日子將商品依照品名排成句子，看男人會不會發現。

「＂王＂老吉涼茶，＂八＂里水岸拿鐵，＂蛋＂花湯，很皮喔？」  
男人發現、並把商品拿來櫃台大聲朗讀的時候總是能讓到賢特別有成就感，即使老是被罵調皮，他下次還是會這麼幹。  
他排過調侃的句子，罵人的句子，男人一邊唸一邊看過來的表情越來越豐富，讓到賢總是孜孜不倦地再排一次，然後又一次。  
下次，或許再下一次，他要想辦法排出「你叫什麼名字」給男人。

開學之後到賢辭掉了打工。  
他還是沒找到適合的機會，每次都是下一次，他總覺得自己只是男人疲倦下班路上一個逗人開心的小中繼點，就算這麼在人生裡擦肩而過似乎也沒什麼特別的。那間便利商店不在到賢上下課會經過的路上，離職之後更是沒有需要特別繞路過去的理由，領完最後一份薪水之後、到賢再也沒去過那間便利商店。  
他被分到新的班級，下午的體育課聽說換了老師，希望新老師看在開學第一天的份上、讓大家在操場上隨便跑跑就算了。  
「這位同學，」有人用卷起來的點名簿敲了敲他的桌子，「要上課了，怎麼還不換運動服？」  
「啊、抱歉，我，」到賢慌張地從座位上彈起來，「我這就……咦？」  
摘了眼鏡、將瀏海往上抓了點的男人有著深邃好看的五官，佯裝不悅的模樣居然有些可愛，到賢傻在原地、眼睛眨也不眨地瞪著對方看，被男人敲了敲腦袋。  
「動作啊？」今天特別好看的男人皺著眉，嘴角有著藏不起來的笑意，「再這樣老師要罰你了喔？」  
「……好啊，」到賢往前湊了兩步，有點驚訝地發現自己身高還比老師高一些，「那老師要罰我什麼？」  
「罰……嗯……」男人愣了一下，「罰，呃，罰你陪我去便利商店買東西？」  
「我幫你提袋子！」  
到賢笑著說。

(End.)


	3. 急診室外(57)

翰潔靠著牆面緩緩蹲下，手裡抱著剛才小隊長塞過來的制服外套，剛才病患噴在他身上臉上的血沫都還沒來得及擦掉。  
小隊長在急診室裡吵架，是他的錯，他得進去道歉，但小隊長叫他待在這裡不許動，翰潔一下子不知道該怎麼辦才好，只得把臉埋進小隊長的外套裡。  
都是汗味，臭死了。  
他不知道要不要乖乖聽隊長的話、套上外套把EMT背心遮住，考上EMT1之後的第一趟救護居然以這種方式收場實在很難堪，翰潔甚至不確定制服上的血跡還洗不洗得掉。  
他該堅持自己對病患狀況的判斷，他該相信自己受訓之後的專業，而不是病患家屬在一旁嚷嚷就這也好那也好。  
隊長要幫他擺平，沒有什麼好擔心的，待會回隊上拿雙氧水泡一泡衣服就沒事了，不會留下記錄、沒有缺失記點，不會被罰寫報告，但他就是心裡有點悶。  
病患家屬的大嗓門從急診室裡傳出來，一牆之隔，讓翰潔聽得越來越難受。

「哎唷，」一雙穿著拖鞋的腳停在他面前，「裡面吵死了在幹嘛啊？」  
穿著拖鞋的腿還穿著很不相配的西裝褲，白袍底下配著襯衫領帶，胸前掛著醫院的識別證和名牌——外科主任曹承衍。  
翰潔慌慌張張站起來要問好，因為腿麻還頓了一下、差點撞到人家醫生肩膀，被曹醫生隨手扶了一下。  
「你們隊長？」他偏著頭看了看急診室，笑瞇瞇地瞄了眼眼前的小救護員。  
翰潔被他笑得有些愣住，花了一秒才回過神來，趕緊點點頭。  
「喔……」曹醫生又看了兩眼，用空著的那隻手在口袋裡掏了掏、找出一包濕紙巾遞給翰潔，「你的臉，擦一下。」  
「…呃？」  
曹醫生露出了有點無奈的表情，「第一次跑救護？」  
「…剛考過。」  
「把臉上的血擦一擦。」曹醫生說。

  
急診室裡的爭執越來越劇烈，曹醫生微微皺了皺眉頭，看著眼前這個正垂著腦袋、拿濕紙巾往臉上一通亂蹭的小EMT。  
還是很嫩啊，他在心裡評價。  
「你很介意？」曹醫生問，那個病患他在醫院裡看過好多次了，幾乎每個月都要在醫院各處見上一面，這樣的患者如果造成救護新人的陰影那可就太划不來了。  
「八成又是不想付救護車費用，」曹醫生從小救護手裡抽走濕紙巾，替他把臉頰上的一滴血擦掉，「應該又是堅持要在車上輸液直到到院吧？這次輸的什麼？」  
「他、他們自備的葡萄糖……」  
曹醫生癟癟嘴，「唉反正一定又是在家裡亂打然後拉肚子了就叫救護車，你這是他自己拔針被噴的吧？唉真是……」  
翰潔呆呆的讓曹醫生拿濕紙巾搓臉，過了好一會才意識到好像哪裡不對，往後退了一步。曹醫生聳聳肩，把用過的紙巾扔進一旁的垃圾桶，又掏了瓶消毒噴霧出來噴手。  
「別放在心上，以後你每個月都會遇到他的，」曹醫生說，「我剛好要去醫院餐廳一趟，你吃了沒？」  
「呃我不、」翰潔搖頭，「我還得回隊裡……」  
「這樣啊，太可惜了，」曹醫生笑瞇瞇地，一點都不覺得可惜的模樣，「那麼……翰潔？以後會很常見面的，下次一起吃個飯吧。」  
曹醫生點頭示意，手插在口袋裡、晃著走進急診室，翰潔能聽到他用完全不同的語氣和病患家屬說著什麼，有效地讓那個大嬸馬上閉嘴。  
他瞄了眼胸口的名牌，剛才曹醫生喊自己的口氣太過親近，翰潔幾乎要忘記他們其實沒有和對方互相介紹過自己。  
曹醫生神奇地把病患家屬打發走了，正搭著隊長的肩膀不曉得在說些什麼；曹醫生說他們以後會常常碰面，以後逮著機會似乎該和曹醫生討教一下搞定難纏病患和病患家屬的方法；翰潔一邊想著、一邊走向急診室出口。

  
當小隊長在車上和他聊起曹醫生的時候，翰潔還沒意識到。  
等到他發現的時候，被曹醫生搞定的，就不僅僅是病患家屬而已了。

(End.)


	4. 第一新生與重修學長(47)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在推特隨手打過的一堆腦洞集中，亂七八糟的。  
之後如果有新的也會整理過來。
> 
> 本篇是某天睡前半夢半醒夢到的47。

重修通識的學長7  
大一新生學弟4

亨俊不敢看隔壁。  
這堂是通識課，幾個有一起修課的同系同學三三兩兩地坐在他左側，靠窗的右邊有個空位，正當亨俊想把包包挪到那個空位上的時候、有個染了一頭淺色頭髮的男同學靠了過來，眼睛半瞇著，鬆垮垮的薄荷綠色毛衣和破洞牛仔褲，亨俊嚇得趕緊收回視線、想往同學那裡靠。  
"老師來了喊一下。"  
那個看起來超級兇的同學把後背包扔到旁邊地上，也不管亨俊有沒有答應、啪噠一聲就趴倒在桌上，睡著了。  
亨俊僵硬地轉頭看他同樣僵硬的同學們，沒人知道該怎麼辦，直到通識課的老師用點名簿敲醒那個同學、一邊笑著罵他"怎麼又來重修快點拿了學分就滾"。  
同學大四，原來是學長。  
學長叫李翰潔，這堂倒楣的早八通識課總是修不過，根據老師的說法這已經是第三次修課了。也因為這樣，老師總是愛在課堂上時不時損學長兩句，學長要是醒著也會講兩句回應，每一句都好好笑;亨俊到了期中考週的時候總算敢在學長講話的時候直接笑出聲音。  
李翰潔在課間休息的時候靠過來，"你會笑喔？"  
"你都沒反應，我還以為是我不好笑！"李翰潔大呼小叫地喊著，即使是嘈雜的休息時間、亨俊也能清清楚楚地聽見學長的聲音，"哪有啊，"亨俊回嘴，"是你一開始太可怕我才不敢笑好不好！怕被打！"  
"我看你是沒有遇過壞人喔？"李翰潔威脅地說，臉上大大的笑容讓亨俊安心地斜著身子要把臉湊到人家拳頭上。  
李翰潔在亨俊趴到他手上的時候愣了一下，讓學弟在這場嘴仗裡取得先機，笑嘻嘻地靠近李翰潔一發呆就只剩帥和憨的臉，“學長才是，”亨俊眨眼，“幹嘛總是瞇著眼想當壞人？”  
“哎，”李翰潔往後縮了縮，“才不想……只是近視而已齁……”  
“……近視？”亨俊懷疑地重複。  
“隱形眼鏡不舒服。”李翰潔皺著眉說。  
上課鈴響了，李翰潔讓亨俊趕緊放開他、怕待會被老師看到被一起虧上幾句，亨俊嘟著嘴默默縮回自己的位置上，端起課本在書頁後面偷偷打量著李翰潔。  
皺眉原來是近視，破洞牛仔褲是以為很流行，上課睡覺是因為根本起不來……這個人到底還有多少跟看起來完全相反的地方啊？

亨俊撕下筆記本一角，躲在老師看不到的死角寫起了小紙條。  
這麼有趣的學長，他還想多認識一點，就先從要聯絡方式開始吧。

(End.)


	5. 殺手partner AU(57)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在推特打過的數則短文集中。  
之後如果有新的也會整理過來。  
57/87為主，偶爾有其他7，看我的腦有沒有發癲。

他把靴子脫了、扔進後座的紙箱裡，腿交叉著蹺在副駕駛座前面的置物箱上，穿著花花襪子的腳配合音樂節拍左右擺動。

「唉噫，」他的專屬司機抱怨著，「看不到側視鏡了。」

承衍心情很好，一邊哼歌一邊歪頭去看正踩著油門試圖甩開後面追兵的夥伴，「後視鏡有什麼用？反正待會就要被打壞了。」

答答答答答，一串槍聲在耳邊炸開，承衍那一邊的側視鏡立刻如他「預言」一般炸開，碎掉的玻璃碎片被車窗擋住、一點傷害也沒有。

「What the hell am I~ doin' here~?」他搖下車窗、撈出置物箱裡的手槍往後隨意的亂打，嘴裡邊唱著歌，「I dont belong~ here~」

「哎哎哎哥啊！」駕駛大叫，「不要亂探頭出去！」

「好不容易搞到一個有神秘感的稱號，我們就好好把它經營下去嘛，被看到正臉不就破功了嗎？」駕駛嘆氣，語氣輕鬆得好像剛才連續幾個急轉彎沒發生一樣。

「那我負責血腥，翰潔你負責新娘的部分？」承衍愉快地換了個彈夾，拿出包包裡的小手鏡，一邊檢查臉上的偽裝一邊打爆其中一個追兵的輪胎。「我不要...」翰潔皺眉，「我又不是那個路線的...」

「這偽裝很累人耶24小時都悶著！」承衍抱怨，「要不是這一單給三倍我才不幹！」

「好嘛好嘛你忍耐一下，馬上到了，」翰潔把方向盤打到底、一個U型大迴轉，「只要我們甩掉後面那輛野馬......。」

承衍瞄了一眼後照鏡，「哇嗚，前面一段都直線道路不好甩啊。」

「嗯...我記得宇碩有給我一個東西...」承衍轉身往後座鑽，半個人都卡在正副駕駛座中間的夾縫裡，手壓在翰潔大腿上，還故意要揉捏一番才肯認真找他要的道具。

「我看看...啊哈！」承衍撈出一雙白色吊帶襪、上面還點綴著藍色的小蝴蝶結，翰潔皺著眉瞥了一眼，「你不要告訴我...」

承衍笑嘻嘻地靠過去，往翰潔臉上親了一口，滿意地確認對方耳尖的通紅程度之後將手上的襪子打結變成一顆球的模樣，拉開車窗就要往後扔。

「等等等等，」翰潔有點緊張地一直往這邊瞄，「那個可以這樣丟嗎？服飾類的不是都有配給上限嗎？」

「別擔心寶貝！」承衍愉快地把襪子往後扔，「你的我有好好收著！」

「我...」翰潔咳了好幾下，發紅的耳尖幾乎要燒起來，「才不是我的！」

襪子球撞上後面那輛車的擋風玻璃時立刻就黏住了，伴隨著劇烈的爆炸聲湊過去揉亂翰潔的頭髮，將車裡的音樂又調得大聲了點。

「You're so fucking special~」他牽起翰潔的手、無視對方想好好開車的埋怨眼神，「I wish i was special~」

翰潔說了句什麼，他沒聽到。翰潔注意到承衍疑惑的眼神，只是聳聳肩、拒絕再重複一遍。

夕陽下的地平線上，一輛滿是彈孔的黑色吉普車奔馳著，駕駛和乘客都在心裏哼著改過的歌詞。

You are always so special.

I belong here.

I belong to you.

(End.)


	6. 假面舞會AU(37)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在推特打過的數則短文集中。  
之後如果有新的也會整理過來。  
57/87為主，偶爾有其他7，看我的腦有沒有發癲。  
本篇為37。

這個月是慶典月，李翰潔早早就在水果攤門上就掛出休息的牌子，和朋友一起換了衣服、跑去市集玩，每到慶典的時候總是會有有趣的外國商人帶著沒看過的新奇玩意來訪，李翰潔每一年最期待的就是市集了。市集中央的廣場偶爾還會有雜技表演，比起逛街、朋友似乎對雜技更有興趣，抓著李翰潔就往廣場去。今年有點不一樣，廣場上站著的不是往年吆喝得響徹雲霄的雜技藝人，而是一個穿著一身常見布衣的瘦高男人，臉上戴著一副足足遮住半張臉的深藍面具，右手拎著劍、左手捏著一朵玫瑰，神秘感多得簡直要滿出廣場，平常對雜技表演沒什麼興趣的李翰潔甚至也情不自禁地往圍觀的人群裡又擠了幾步。  
男人對周遭群眾點頭致意，轉眼間吵雜的討論聲全都靜了下來，全都屏住氣息、等著要看男人的表演。李翰潔手裡還抓著顆他打算邊逛街邊吃的蘋果，他太好奇男人的表演、掂著腳想看清楚，一個不小心手裡的蘋果就被擠出人群，咕嚕嚕地一路滾到男人腳邊。  
李翰潔那個瞬間突然什麼看表演的心情都沒有了。  
他想往後退開，背後的人群卻動也不動、還硬是把他又往前擠了一些，李翰潔尷尬地把臉轉回來，卻發現那個提著劍的男人正站在他面前。  
「謝謝你的蘋果。」男人說，一邊舉起左手裡的玫瑰，「作為報答，我把這朵玫瑰送給你。」  
「欸，不、不用啦！」李翰潔搖搖頭，「蘋果我家還有很多，報答…不必啦！」  
男人笑了一下，抬起手把削了刺的玫瑰輕輕插在李翰潔耳邊。  
「我堅持嘛。」男人輕輕的說。  
李翰潔轉身就跑。  
他大力的撥開人群，無視那些被他推開的人的抱怨，躲到一條沒有人煙的小巷裡時，他發現自己的手居然在發抖。  
「什麼啊那個人……。」他一把抓下耳邊的玫瑰，捏在手裡看了好久還是不忍心扔掉。

因為這朵玫瑰的關係，李翰潔忙著在家裡找適合的花瓶、差點錯過晚上在皇宮舉行的晚宴。說是晚宴也不太正確，不如說是無限提供美酒與美食的狂歡，平民可以穿著往常穿不起的華貴衣裳翩翩起舞，貴族們也能穿上簡單舒適的棉衣隨意閒聊，唯一的要求只有必須戴上面具。  
這是一場只發生在夜裡的狂歡。慶典月的最後一個禮拜，每天晚上都會舉辦這樣的宴會。等到第七天的晚宴結束、太陽升起，所有人都必須換回符合身份的衣衫，過回平常的日子。  
李翰潔不太注意這些，他只是去蹭晚飯的。皇宮的豪華晚飯在民間可是非常有名，李翰潔每年都會戴上面具去蹭吃蹭喝一波，今年當然也不例外。  
皇宮的大門早已敞開，花園裡早已滿是燈火、照得整個皇宮像是白天一樣明亮，從大門口一路往內的石板路上走的不是貴族少爺小姐的馬車，而是手挽著手的人們。他們身上什麼顏色都有，打扮成烏鴉、花朵等各種模樣，認識或者不認識，全都笑意盈盈地互相交談著。  
李翰潔不想跟人群擠，卻在花園裡迷了路。長椅上坐著個一身黑的男人，對方正抱著膝蓋在休息;李翰潔不想打擾對方、正想悄悄經過的時候卻不小心踩到樹枝，啪一聲驚醒了男人。  
男人抬起臉，是下午曾經見過的深藍色面具。  
男人似乎非常意外會在這裡遇見別人，他一下子站起身、大步往李翰潔這裡走來，李翰潔在男人腰間看到半個劍柄。  
「你是誰？」  
男人一邊問、手一邊放到劍上，李翰潔察覺到自己不該出現在這裡，慌慌張張的想跑，卻被男人逼到圍籬邊，甚至唰一下子把劍插在李翰潔臉旁的木板牆上。

「我、我呃呃，」李翰潔差點咬傷自己的舌頭，「我是來吃飯的但是我迷路了吵醒你真的很抱歉請問往大廳的路怎麼走！」

他對著男人亂喊了一通，因為距離太近、男人似乎被他喊得有些茫然，面具底下的嘴開開地呆了半晌，才緩緩將插在牆上的劍拔下來，收回鞘裡。  
「你…」男人遲疑地說，「你不知道今天要幹嘛？」  
「……能幹嘛？」李翰潔茫然地問，「每一年不都是吃飯而已嗎？」  
男人安靜的看著他，突然就笑了。  
「嗯嗯，好，吃飯，噗哧……」男人死命隱藏著笑意，渾身都在發抖，「好、好……這位吃飯的朋友你跟我來吧，我帶你走一段。」  
李翰潔莫名奇妙地跟上去，在神奇的幾個拐彎之後、居然真的抵達了迷宮的出口，往前走幾步就是皇宮舉辦宴會的地方。  
「居然這麼近……」李翰潔悔恨地埋怨，「怎麼就是走不出來？」  
身旁的男人看著他又笑了，伸手揉了下李翰潔特意整理過的腦袋，「我就不陪你進去了。」  
李翰潔趕緊轉身看著男人，手指貼緊褲縫，深深地向男人鞠了個躬。「打擾你休息真的很抱歉！謝謝你帶我走出來！」  
「哪裡，」男人揮揮手，「快去吧，太晚就沒東西吃囉。」

※

韓勝宇看著小青年急急忙忙跑走的背影，彷彿在思考著什麼地搓了搓下巴，身旁的樹叢裡突然冒出一個人、對著他深深地行禮，「殿下。」  
「嗯，」韓勝宇隨意地應著，「剛剛那孩子真眼熟……在哪裡見過嗎？」  
「回殿下，是您下午在市集送了花的孩子。」一旁的侍衛低著腦袋回話。  
「這樣啊……」韓勝宇思考著。  
「那晚點的選妃大典……？」侍衛試探性地問，殿下躲開他們所有人特地藏到這裡來、就是不想參加選妃大典，不曉得殿下現在是不是回心轉意了。  
韓勝宇歪著頭想了一下，「唔嗯，不把握這次好像不行呢。」他瞄了眼侍衛，「好吧，我回去大廳就是了……提醒正在代替我行禮打招呼的人一聲。」  
侍衛領了命令去了，韓勝宇自己繞著路走、準備從小路偷偷溜回大廳，好好看看那個收了自己玫瑰就落跑的青年是怎麼來宮裡「騙吃騙喝」的。  
「選妃被他講成吃到飽自助餐……真有趣，」韓勝宇從樹叢裡鑽出來、翻進自己房間的陽台，拍掉卡在頭髮上的樹葉，「這樣有趣的孩子，能留在身邊就好了……。」

(End.)


	7. 小陷阱(47)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在推特打過的數則短文集中。  
之後如果有新的也會整理過來。  
本篇47。

你習慣時刻注意周遭。 在鏡頭前不能說的詞，誰吃了東西需要紙巾，往前貼近鏡頭佔畫面控場。因為你是這樣細心又進退有據的孩子，你比他早發現你們之間的臨門一腳。 他像隻不受控的小暴龍，遠遠的就能看見他大手大腳地在那裡蹦跳，明明沒有碰倒任何東西、卻覺得什麼都被打翻了。

他一閒下來就想找人玩，總是到處探頭探腦地晃蕩，當你和其他同齡弟弟坐在那裡乖乖等待的時候，他總是會抱著不知道從哪裡挖到的有趣小玩意、興沖沖地跑來。

**這是什麼？哪裡找來的啊？可以這樣拿走嗎？**

你總是先花一秒思考這些，然後不知不覺被他帶進玩鬧的氛圍裡，抽不開身。

你總是客客氣氣地喊他，這讓他總以為自己和你還沒混熟，三不五時就要跑來搭搭你的肩、碰碰你的手，揉兩把你毛茸茸的腦袋，在你哀怨的「哥～～～」喊聲中嘿嘿嘿地笑著逃跑。改過的主打歌編舞變成你倆開場，他站在你背後、一如既往地閒不住，在待機時抓著你的腰際，像在揉他家翰星那樣地搓揉。  
「哎喲哥！住手啦！」你假裝生氣地抓住他的手、交疊在你胃的位置，再用上臂穩穩地固定住，氣呼呼地用你的手心壓著他的手背，暖洋洋地交疊在你的肚子上。 他的胸口直接貼著你的背，靠得太近的鼻息在你頸後發燙;他總是刻意靠近，試圖再接近你一些，卻不知道那是你精心計算過的陷阱。

再往前一點，越過那些假的客套吧。  
你在他歪著腦袋靠過來、像隻大狗狗想要蹭蹭你的時候這麼想。  
再往前一點，再過來一點，踏進你的領土，染上你的氣息。

然後變成你的東西。

(End.)


	8. ABO(5+4×7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在推特打過的數則短文集中。  
之後如果有新的也會整理過來。

明天才是海外公演的日子，他們提前一天來彩排、順帶適應當地氣候，李翰潔回到飯店後舒舒服服地在房間裡睡了一覺，醒來的時候剛好是吃晚飯的時間。他懶洋洋地撈起床邊的手機滑了幾下，回覆了幾個錯過的訊息，埋進枕頭猛蹭了一通才亂七八糟地坐起來。  
床頭櫃上有承衍哥留的紙條，說是先去吃飯了。  
手機響了兩聲，是勝宇哥傳來關心他的訊息，李翰潔瞄了兩眼，一邊回覆訊息一邊往包包翻找著什麼。  
他撈出一個藥瓶，習以為常地倒出幾片錠片、配著礦泉水吞了，才慢吞吞地踱進浴室裡。他放棄整理頭髮，隨手抓起一頂帽子戴上，才剛拉開門就看見宋亨俊站在門口，舉著拳頭好像隨時要敲的摸樣。

「啊...哥，你醒啦？」亨俊一如往常軟呼呼地說，「正想著要來喊你吃飯...。」  
「剛醒沒多久，」李翰潔一邊揉眼睛一邊往弟弟身上靠，「好想睡啊不知道為什麼...」他放肆地整個人趴在弟弟背上、下巴還墊著人家的肩膀，腦袋正要往頸窩裡蹭，突然想起什麼似地往後彈開，「抱歉，我忘記......」  
「啊不要緊，」宋亨俊搖搖手，「我有吃藥～明天那個人潮，不提前控制不行。」他有些擔憂地轉頭看李翰潔，「倒是哥，你的錠片......？」  
「我有乖乖吃，」李翰潔投降似地舉起雙手，「勝宇哥照三餐問我吃藥沒，手機有提醒，承衍哥也會盯著我，」李翰潔一臉正經，太過正經了顯得有點好笑，「畢竟他聞得出來嘛。」  
宋亨俊在李翰潔看不到的地方嘟了嘟嘴，拿起手機看了眼，「經紀人點了一整桌的飯菜、放在會議室，不快點去好像會被吃光欸。」  
「哇啊真的假的？會議室是昨天那裡？唉唷這樣不行走吧走吧，我們得快點過去！」李翰潔伸手搭著宋亨俊的肩膀，兩個人黏在一起、像連體嬰似地搖晃著走遠。

直到聽不見李翰潔嚷嚷肚子餓的聲音，隔壁的房門才緩緩打開。  
姜敏熙小心翼翼地探頭，用力吸了兩口走廊上的空氣，無法控制臉上的表情、一邊假裝嘔吐一邊縮回房內。

「如何？」李垠尚坐在床上小心地問，姜敏熙還沒演完、一邊假吐一邊說，「太臭了、實在太臭了，我說翰潔哥怎麼聞不出來啊？兩個A耶！」  
「的確沒想過亨俊的味道會那麼兇，「李垠尚拿起客房服務的菜單當扇子，對著門口方向一陣亂搧，「但是翰潔哥好像很喜歡……」  
「翰潔哥什麼都嘛喜歡，」姜敏熙評論著，「他也撈你的上衣去穿你忘了？」  
李垠尚立刻緊張地搖手，「還是有先後順序吧？我大概、就是聞著順而已……」  
兩人互看一眼，一起嘆了口氣。  
「亨俊還特地讓肚子餓的道賢去把承衍哥喊走，結果還是留了一手啊，」姜敏熙看著客房服務的菜單、一邊點菜一邊說，「會議室那桌不是經經紀人點的吧…？」  
「啊我要吃這個…身上八成也是承衍哥特地準備的？要不是有聽到翰潔哥說話，光靠聞根本聞不出來有這個人在……再加個甜的……」李垠尚戳著菜單說。

李垠尚和姜敏熙對看一眼，一個負責繼續點菜、一個負責到名為「笑看隊友追妻火葬場」的群組裡問還有沒有人要來跟他們一起吃。  
「哇嗚，勝宇哥在會議室那裡，」李垠尚驚嘆，「他連續發了三個蹲在牆角的貼圖欸。」  
「是條漢子！」姜敏熙大吼，「加點一杯雪碧，敬勝宇哥！」

韓勝宇臉笑得有點僵，眼前這籠小籠包他已經整籠吃完了，卻因為不想開口打斷面前Alpha的暗潮洶湧而遲遲沒有伸手撈食物，這讓他尷尬又無聊。  
在他盡量遠離的那一端，被兩個氣場全開的Alpha夾在中間的Omega因為吃了藥而毫無所覺、正快樂地吃著炒飯，隔壁坐著尚未分化的忙內弟弟，同樣正大快朵頤著。  
「誰都好，」韓勝宇感覺眼前兩股信息素已經快要具現化、並就地日月爭輝天地無光，趕緊在火葬場群裡打字，「拜託誰來假裝有事找我救我出去！」

(End.)


	9. 吸血鬼AU(47)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在推特打過的數則短文集中。  
之後如果有新的也會整理過來。  
57/87為主，偶爾有其他7，看我的腦有沒有發癲。  
本篇為47。

\-----------------------------------

李翰潔起床的時候房間裡沒有人。  
明明睡了十幾個小時卻還是非常疲倦，平常會疊起來的兩個枕頭一個在他懷裡一個在地上，被空調吹得有點冷才發現自己除了內褲什麼也沒穿。  
床單和被單不見蹤影，定睛一看才發現地上那顆枕頭的枕頭套也不見了，他揉揉眼正想趴回去繼續睡，卻被懷裡一片血跡給狠狠嚇醒。  
深色的血跡看起來已經乾了一段時間，不是噴濺上去會產生的形狀，反而像是被誰的傷口觸碰而染到的模樣。  
李翰潔想要坐起來，才剛把頭抬到能看見床頭櫃時鐘的程度就一陣暈眩，一下子又躺了回去。他避開枕巾上沾了血的地方想蹭蹭枕頭，頸側的皮膚卻突然一陣疼痛。

伸手一摸，是兩個圓形的傷口。

傷口表面有點粗糙，微微突起的粗糙觸感應該是已經止血結痂，大腦還有點混沌的李翰潔這下整個人都醒了，太急著下床差點被自己絆倒，他甚至顧不上要翻衣服出來穿好就急著在他家這30坪三房兩廳裡到處團團轉，試著找出和他的被單一起消失的室友--同時也是他脖子上傷口的罪魁禍首。  
陽台的門半掩著，角落裡的洗衣機正一邊發出噪音一邊脫水，李翰潔在陽台上找到自己的棉被和包在裡面的室友。  
室友小小一隻，明明身高和自己差不多、卻總是給人纖細瘦弱的印象，明明力氣是自己的幾倍大、卻總是小心翼翼地揪著自己的袖口。  
「…亨俊？」李翰潔喊他，陽台上的被子包抖了一下。

李翰潔和亨俊的相遇不算愉快，但是之後的相處也絕對算不上尷尬；亨俊從一開始就覺得自己做錯事情，即使因為特殊原因被迫和李翰潔一起生活、也總是體貼細心地盡到室友能負起的所有責任，除了一見面就被親成非人物種這件事讓李翰潔略感微妙之外，他對亨俊真的沒有任何怨言。

甚至可以說蠻喜歡的。

李翰潔沒有說話，默默地挪到被子包旁邊，挨著布料坐下。被單的縫隙之間露出一雙眼睛，眨了幾下之後張開雙手，像隻吃人的棉被妖怪似的把李翰潔給吞進去。  
「好暖，」李翰潔被抱住的時候驚訝地問，「你體溫怎麼這麼高？沒事嗎？」  
亨俊搖頭，仔細地用被單包住兩人，從衣兜裡撈出個熱水袋塞給李翰潔。  
李翰潔接過熱水袋、放在盤坐的腿上，亨俊安靜地貼著他身側坐著，雙手抱著曲起的膝蓋，好像很不想碰到他一樣。  
亨俊沒有體溫，離開熱水袋之後緩慢的降著溫，李翰潔隔著亨俊身上的T恤都能感受到一股涼意，抱緊了熱水袋和被單的同時不由得想起昨晚的片段。  
不該燙人的熱度，不該存在的喘息，撲面而來的細語，落在他頰上的淚滴，和深深刺進血管裡的牙。  
李翰潔不小心在山裡挖出亨俊的棺木時就知道總有這麼一天，沉睡千年的吸血鬼只是把自己轉化成眷屬、遲遲沒有吸血真是奇蹟，這個溫柔的妖怪不想強迫他，卻沒能忍到李翰潔心甘情願的那一天。  
李翰潔偷瞄了亨俊一眼，發現小吸血鬼雖然緊緊挨著自己、卻一直戰戰兢兢地不敢看過來，和昨晚餓慘了狂性大發的摸樣判若兩人，李翰潔不知道要怎麼安慰他，只得爬起來把自己塞進吸血鬼懷裡。他倆體型差不多，亨俊手忙腳亂地差點沒接住他，好不容易才又把兩人包進被單裡，像一顆曬月亮的大麻糬。

「好冷，」李翰潔埋怨，「你在陽台上坐多久了怎麼這麼冷？」  
「醒來的時候就……」亨俊愣愣地說，任憑喊冷的那個裸男繼續換姿勢試圖再貼近自己一點。李翰潔把熱水袋塞在自己和亨俊肚子中間，面對面坐在亨俊大腿上，想了一下、像隻大狗狗似地往前去蹭亨俊臉頰。  
亨俊眼前就是昨晚咬出來的傷口，他一見到傷口馬上從被李翰潔主動撒嬌的飄飄然裡清醒，差點又要伸手推開對方，被李翰潔勾著脖子硬是緊緊抱住。  
「不會痛啦，」李翰潔像哄孩子一樣輕輕拍著亨俊的背，「你看，都結痂了。」  
那是因為我一直舔、舔到血流不出來，還弄髒了床和你，亨俊在心裏想。不知道熱水袋和懷裡的人哪個比較溫暖，他把臉埋進對方的頸窩、就像昨晚吸血的姿勢，明明是掠食者卻忍不住有點想哭。  
「會不會頭暈？」他悶悶地問。  
「你當哥哥我是誰？」李翰潔裝模作樣地回答，「睡一覺就好了！」  
「明明是我比較大……」亨俊小聲的抗議，伸手把李翰潔再拉近一點。他的觸覺比較敏銳，自己留下的牙印在掌心裡發燙，亨俊不敢再抱，戳著李翰潔要他快點去穿衣服。  
「有你在就不……哈啾！」李翰潔打了個噴嚏，心虛地搓搓鼻子。  
兩人推搡著一起站起身，裹著被單一塊進了屋。  
洗衣機裡那條被單沾了不少血、不知道洗不洗得掉？這個時間要去哪裡買能夠補血的食物？亨俊悄悄在心裏琢磨著的幾個問題都在李翰潔笑著蹭過來的下一秒忘個精光，他乾脆任憑誤打誤撞獲得的血族眷屬掛在自己身上，嘰嘰喳喳的不停說著話。

我好幸運，1700多歲的小吸血鬼想，多希望你也和我一樣、覺得自己很幸運。

(End.)


End file.
